itsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gravita
Gravita is a comic book superhero created by Miranda Sparks for the comic Pride High. Publication history Miranda Sparks created Gravita as a reader-created character for the Pride High message boards. The character has made a one-panel appearance in issue 7 of the comic so far. However, due to the fact that she is creator-owned, it is possible she may appear in media unrelated to Pride High. Character history Mark Ross was born the son of famed quantum researcher Maria Ross and her husband Nathaniel, the interdimensional explorer known as the Nth Man. However, things started going downhill for his family when their research was snatched up by a government department and classified. The hours took their toll and soon Maria took her leave of Nathan, taking young Mark with her. Though raised by his mother and various members of his conservative extended family, Mark was allowed a lot of freedom at home and at the gifted schools he attended. For the most part, he was able to express himself when he came to terms with his gender identity. Coming out to his mother, he was partially accepted, but she urged him to keep his new persona "Tanya" behind closed doors. Things became more awkward when Tanya began to see glowing lights and could manipulate objects with thought. She was developing powers: a hereditary side-effect to her father's dimension-travelling that caused her own body to adapt, granting her the ability to function on a quantum level. Fearing the strength of these powers and being unable to understand them, she kept them secret. When her mother was accepted into a new government contract, Tanya was forced to move to Pacific City with her father, to whom she still has not come out. Now attending Poseidon Prep, she's learning to master her abilities as Gravita and still works diligently to fulfilling her goal of becoming a linguistics scholar. A heroine without a secret identity, at least not an obvious one: her only secret identity is the one she keeps everyday from her father, who is now a faculty member at her school. Gravita became a part of Poseidon Prep's squad known as the Masterminds, for those students with high intellect. In Pride High issue 7, she is seen in one panel during her squad's victory over the Feral Force squad, 5-4. Her placement in the panel (in the air, away from any of the other characters) assumes she was the last person standing in the battle. Personality Tanya is loud, bubbly, funny, yet extremely awkward. As much as she loves her friends she has a difficult time confiding in them and mistranslates even the slightest bit of affection into something completely different. While she is proud of herself and her strengths, she still resents being able to lie so easily and feels lonely because of it. She isolates herself sometimes even though all she really wants at this point in her life is to find love. Powers and abilities Gravita has the ability to see an extra dimension, usually involving quantum superstrings and things she was never really able to understand. She is able to telepathically reach out and manipulate gravitons, thus giving her the ability to make things light or heavy as well as altering an object's density. With extra concentration, she is able to move objects and even herself, simulating flight. Tanya is a literary genius and has attended gifted schools for most of her youth, where she excelled in linguistics. She is fluent in over a dozen languages. She has also been trained in several fighting disciplines from a very young age. She carries several ball bearings with her wherever she goes. The slightest manipulation of them spells the difference between them impacting like a feather or a bullet. The extra universe she perceives can be described as abstract at best and will often leave her with headaches trying to understand it. In the event of quantum flux, it will overwhelm her senses entirely to the point of collapse. Also, the overuse of her powers causes for other universes to draw upon her, threatening to pull her from reality itself. Category:Publisher: Pride Comics Category:Transsexuals Category:MTF Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Gravity mannipulators Category:Dimensionally aware characters